Diplopía
by theirglowingblue
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Skandar tuviera un hermano gemelo?
1. Chapter 1

Dos horas. Dios mío. ¡Dos horas! ¿Pero tú sabes lo que son dos horas? Sí, claro. Ciento veinte minutos, siete mil dos cientos segundos… Pero es que me dirás: dos horas no son nada, se pasan volando. ¡Volando! Exacto. Se me pasaron volando, pero no rápido. Quiero decir, yo estaba en un avión pasando las dos peores horas de mi vida, o al menos de aquel día. Horribles más que nada porque iba obligada por una parte: "míralo por la parte buena, un mes en otro país te irá bien para mejorar tus conocimientos del idioma, además de que harás amistades nuevas". ¿A qué te suena esto? Ajam, sí, acertaste. Suena a madre pesada, con más ganas de perderte de vista que las que tienes tú de perderla a ella. Si lo miraba por el lado positivo estar unos treinta días más o menos sin mi madre ni mi padre controlándome a cada segundo y además con plena libertad para hacer cualquier cosa, la verdad es que el viaje no estaba nada mal. Pero por el otro lado, no viajaba sola. Obviamente porque no tenía la edad suficiente como para viajar al extranjero por libre, así que me acompañaba mi hermana. ¿Hermana mayor igual a hermana responsable? No exactamente. Se podría decir que se había comprometido a acompañarme para hacer básicamente una cosa: desmadrarse. No lo voy a negar. Le gustan las fiestas, los chicos y las cosas espontáneas, así que viajar con ella sería divertido. Más que eso, diría que excitante. Ya me dirás, ella de inglés lo mucho que entiende es _How are you?, thank you very much_, _very beautiful_ y poca cosa más. Pero bueno, que con eso y unas cuantas frases más así sueltas y algunos gestos ella ya se apaña. De todos modos, la única que iba a hablar era yo. Y tampoco es que necesitara mejorar el idioma, había sido una excusa que mi madre se había inventado para enviarme a más de mil kilómetros de ella y que además hiciera algo de provecho. ¿Algo de provecho? ¿Cómo qué? Pues como ponerse a trabajar en cualquier local, cobrando una mierda y encima tratada aún peor. Pero no había otra opción. O me iba o me quedaba estudiando todo el verano, cerrada en casa, sin ver a nadie y encima deshidratándome por el calor. Que visto así, irte al norte de Europa te ahorraba un caluroso verano de altas temperaturas y picaduras de mosquito. No iba a hacer frío pero tampoco mucho calor así que por las noches podría dormir a gusto. Además el tema del alojamiento ya estaba solucionado. Mi hermana, con tantos amigos que tiene, encontró a uno que vivía en Londres desde hacía varios meses y como el chaval es tan majo pues nos lo dejó y aprovechó para ir a ver a su familia. Así que nada, como ya todo estaba organizado por adelantado, lo único que nos hacía falta hacer era coger el avión e irnos a la capital británica: London.

Después de las dos terribles, asquerosas, aburridas, pesadas horas el avioncito aterrizó en uno de los aeropuertos de la cuidad de Londres. Ni siquiera se en que parte de la ciudad nos encontrábamos, pero lo que si se es que estaba lejos de la calle donde el chico ese tenía la casa. Que menuda casa, por cierto. Así, típica inglesa, con jardín en la entrada, en una urbanización alejada del centro, vecinos silenciosos… La verdad es que tampoco se estaría mal en un lugar como aquel. El único inconveniente de Inglaterra era el frío pero al ser verano eso no nos afectaba aún.  
Un taxi inglés nos dejó justo enfrente del edificio. Nos cobró bastante, pero al ser en libras no sabíamos muy bien cuál era el equivalente a los euros así que pagamos y salimos del interior. El taxista ni nos ayudó a sacar el equipaje del maletero, arrancó el coche nada más sacar las maletas.

— ¿Y la llave? — le pregunté a mi hermana que miraba embobada la casa que teníamos enfrente.

No me contestó. Quizá ni me había escuchado. Le di un golpe en el brazo un poco más fuerte de lo intencionado.

— ¿La llave? — volví a preguntar alzando un poco más el tono de voz .  
— ¿Eh? — preguntó confusa a la vez que me miraba — ¡Ah! Sí, sí. No la tengo.  
— ¿Cómo que no la tienes? ¿Y entonces como entramos? — qué despiste de mujer por dios.  
— Nos la tienen que dar. Me dijo que cuando llegáramos se la pidiéramos al vecino del número 21.

Era la casa de al lado, por fuera era idéntica a la nuestra -la 19- pero el jardín estaba mejor cuidado.

— Pues vete a buscarla — le dije .  
— No puedo. La que tiene que practicar el inglés eres tú así que andando, vete a por ella — me dijo señalándome la puerta de la otra vivienda.  
— Joder, siempre yo — contesté medio enfadada. — Pues entonces escojo yo la habitación.  
— Sí, claro ¿por qué? — se quejó.

Ni la contesté. Sabía que iba a salirme con la mía así que abrí la puertecita de la entrada y entré en el jardín de al lado. Olía a hierba mojada, me encantaba. Me recordaba a las vacaciones en casa de la abuela, en un pueblecito de montaña, donde pasábamos todo el verano con los primos. Hacía tiempo que no íbamos a verla. De todas formas ahora ya no era lo mismo. La abuela no estaba como para aguantarnos.  
A lo que iba, toqué al redondito interruptor que había al lado de la puerta. Justo al instante se abrió la puerta y apareció tras de ella un chico.


	2. Chapter 2

— Omá que rico — se me escapó a la vez que le miraba una y otra vez de arriba abajo. Por suerte lo dije en español y no se enteró.  
— ¿Perdón? — me preguntó en inglés. Me hizo volver a la realidad aunque era difícil teniéndole delante.

Se me quedó mirando hasta que hablé. Sus ojos eran color miel y tenía unos labios…

— Ah, sí. Vengo a por una llave. La de la casa de al lado—dije con una sonrisa.

Había que ser simpática. Y más teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca.

— ¿Eres tú la nueva vecina? — sonrió. Tendrías que haber visto esa blanca y perfecta dentadura típica de un anuncio de dentífrico—. Espera un momento — me dijo manteniendo la sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Mientras le esperaba mi hermana me miraba con una expresión rara en la cara desde el otro lado del muro que separaba las dos casas.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté.

Se puso a reír.

— ¿Omá que rico? — me contestó en forma de pregunta.  
— Se me ha escapado. ¿Pero es que tu lo has visto bien?  
— No me lo menciones que se me cae la baba — hizo como que se secaba con la mano la barbilla.  
— Ni se te ocurra coquetear con él — la advertí —. Ahora es mío.  
— Bahh... no me interesan los ingleses. Más que nada porque no les entiendo —me contestó como si no le importara.  
— Pues mejor para mí entonces —concluí.

Meneó la cabeza como sentido de resignación y dejó ir un suspiro para sentarse luego en las escaleras de la entrada. El chico apareció de nuevo con un llavero con dos llaves en la mano.

— Aquí tienes — me dijo guiñándome un ojo y acercándome las llaves —. Ya nos veremos.

Las cogí rozando mi mano con la suya. Tenía la piel fina. Me reí de lo que acababa de pensar y él se me quedó mirando aturdido.

— Gracias — dije y entonces me di la vuelta para salir de allí.

Oí como la puerta se cerraba y mi hermana se levantó.

— Ya nos veremos — repitió imitándole —. Uy, que rápido va, ¿no? Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre.  
— Cállate — le ordené burlándome de ella —. Es lo que se dice por educación cuando llegan nuevos vecinos.  
— Por supuesto. Es que ya sabes que yo siempre me imagino cosas que no son.  
— No te burles.

Abrí la puerta y entré arrastrando mi maleta conmigo. Dejé las llaves en la mesita de madera que había en un lado del recibidor y dejé el equipaje a un lado. Mi hermana me imitó y cerró la puerta tras ella. Por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que parecía visto desde fuera. El suelo era de madera, de un parqué claro igual que la madera de los muebles. Daba aspecto de casa rural. Coincidí con mi hermana. La casa era preciosa. Después de mirarlo todo como dos bobas, empecé a correr subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Me pedí la habitación que tenía balcón al patio trasero. Encendí la luz de la habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras. Era bastante grande. Amueblada con una cama doble, un armario, un escritorio y poca cosa más. Subí la persiana para que entrara luz natural, aunque poca luz entró teniendo en cuenta que eran las nueve de la mañana y que nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra. Abrí los ventanales que daban al balcón y salí al exterior.

— Oh Dios mío, venerado seas, y aunque antes nunca hubiera creído en ti, juro que ahora lo hago — dije arrodillándome en el suelo, juntando las manos y mirando al cielo.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué coño dices? — oí detrás de mí.

Mi hermana se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana con las manos apoyadas una a cada lado de la cintura. Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí los pantalones con las manos.

— ¿Eh? No, nada. Si yo no rezo ni nada de eso. Pff… ¿Yo? ¿Dar gracias a Dios? Por favor, no me hagas reír… — dije nerviosa, entrando en la habitación mientras me seguía con la mirada.  
— Estas muy mal de la cabeza — suspiró —. Bueno, me voy a hacer algunas compras, porque no tenemos nada para comer y tampoco hay productos de limpieza ni otras cosas de primera necesidad.  
— ¿Te acompaño? — me ofrecí.  
— No hace falta. Para ir a comprar al súper no necesito traductora — se rió —. Vete deshaciendo la maleta mientras estoy fuera.

Se fue del cuarto dejándome a solas de nuevo. Vaya, qué raro. No me había preguntado el porqué del numerito del balcón. Y mejor porque no quería tener que decirle que estaba adorando a Dios por tener un balcón que comunicara con el de la casa de al lado. Es decir, con el del chico de ojos marrones como el chocolate. Cerré la ventana de la habitación para que no hubiera corriente y bajé a por el equipaje que había dejado en la puerta, justo cuando mi hermana se iba. Volví a subir las escaleras con dificultad. Ahora me arrepentía de haber llevado tanta ropa. Mientras subía de espaldas arrastrando la maleta de escalón en escalón, una puerta se cerró ruidosamente en el piso superior. ¿Lo admito? Vale. Me asusté. Ya sé que veo muchas películas de terror, pero es algo normal que la gente se asuste cuando está en una casa que no conoce y además a solas. Dejé la valija en el rellano que había en mitad de la escalera y subí rápidamente los peldaños que me quedaban. Anduve hasta la última puerta, mi dormitorio, que era la única que estaba cerrada teniendo en cuenta que yo la había dejado abierta. Entré y asomando solo un poco la cabeza por la puerta miré que todo estuviera en orden. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dejé ir un suspiro y abrí la puerta de par en par.

— Que tonta. Habrá sido una corriente de aire. La ventana está… — me giré hacia el ventanal — ¿cerrada?.

Si hubiera habido una corriente de aire, la ventana tendría que haber estado abierta y no era así. Pero bueno, quizá me estuviera volviendo una paranoica. Me di la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y justo en ese momento oí que algo de dentro del armario se movía. ¿Pero qué pasaba en esa casa? ¿Es que todo tenía que hacer ruido y moverse? Sería una mariposa de esas marrones, las polillas, que había entrado en el mueble. Ahora ya más tranquila abrí la puerta del armario para que saliera el animal, pero salió otra cosa un poco más grande.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí?! — grité, y lo más asombroso, lo hice en inglés.

Y el individuo que estaba ahí dentro solo se molestó en sonreír. Y luego yo que me creía paranoica y resulta que se me había colado una persona en la casa. Era el chico de antes. A pesar del susto y por el casi enfado que tenía, tampoco me importaba tenerlo allí. Si se quería quedar conmigo, adelante. Me hice atrás para que saliera de dentro.

— Me han dicho que eres la nueva vecina — me dijo.

Tenía la voz un poco diferente a antes. Quizá era yo que la recordaba mal. ¿Y eso de me han dicho? Parecía un poco tonto el chico, la verdad. Había sido él el que me había abierto la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Tienes problemas de memoria a caso? — le dije a la vez que cerraba la puerta del armario otra vez y salía de allí.

Me siguió.

— No — fue lo único que supo contestar —. ¿Te ayudo? — me preguntó señalándome la maleta que había vuelto a coger por segunda vez.

Le miré de reojo. Seguí con esa bonita sonrisa en el rosto. No podía seguir mirándole o babearía todo el suelo.

— No hace falta — contesté estirando la maleta hacia arriba —. Además eres un intruso, no sé quién te ha dado permiso para entrar. Y además lo has hecho por la ventana — volví a tirar con fuerza hacia arriba, otro escalón más —. ¿Cómo quieres que duerma tranquila sabiendo que tengo un pervertido acosador que me entra por la ventana cuando le viene bien? — acabé cuando hube subido todos los escalones.  
— Era una broma. No pienses que voy a estar entrando en tu casa a cada momento. Tengo una vida — me dijo y estiró el brazo para cogerme la maleta.

Al ver que insistía tanto en ayudarme se la di para que la llevara él.

— Pues menuda broma. ¿Es que aquí en Inglaterra es típico meterse en los armarios de la gente? — aún estaba enfadada con lo ocurrido, que lo supiera.

Volvimos a la habitación y encendí la luz para que viera por donde andaba y no se cayera. Entró delante de mí y dejó el peso encima de la cama. Miró detenidamente todo a su alrededor y después fijó la vista en mí, la cual le miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados por debajo del pecho. Alzó las cejas, cómo si yo tuviera que decir algo.

— ¿Y bien? — me preguntó.  
— Y bien, ¿qué? — respondí, no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer —.  
— Me tienes que dar algo.  
— Encima de que entras en casa sin avisa quieres algo a cambio por ayudarme con una maleta sin que yo te haya pedido ayuda — concluí.  
— No he venido por voluntad propia — se excusó dando un paso hacia mí —. He apostado con mi hermano y he perdido.  
— Pues si no apostaras no estarías aquí. Largo — le ordené señalando el balcón.  
— No me puedo ir hasta que me des algo que confirme que he hablado contigo.  
— A ver, y ¿qué quieres?  
— Alguna prueba. No lo sé.  
— Hazme una foto con el móvil y punto— le propuse.  
— Buena idea — sonrió y sacó el teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón tejano —. Sonríe… — dijo justo antes de que el flash de la cámara me cegara durante dos segundos.  
— Ahora ya te puedes ir.

Me separé de la puerta, me acerqué hasta donde estaba él, y cogiéndole del brazo lo arrastré hasta el ventanal. Él mismo abrió las ventanas y salió afuera.

— Ya nos veremos — me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.  
— Sí, eso que ya lo has dicho antes — dije recordando el momento en que me había dado las llaves.  
— ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo? — puso cara de no saber de qué le estaba hablando — Bueno da igual, adiós —fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar por la otra ventana que había junto a la mía.

Esta vez me aseguré bien de que cerraba la ventana y luego me dediqué a quitar todo lo que llevaba dentro de la maleta y a colocarlo en su lugar. Tardé menos de una hora, pero mi hermana aún no había llegado de las compras. Típico. Seguro que se habría entretenido con más cosas por el camino. La llamé al móvil para saber cuándo volvería. "Tardaré un par de horas más" me dijo y después colgó.  
¡Dos horas! ¿Y ahora que haría? Allí no había nada con lo que entretenerse y tampoco iba a salir a la calle, porque no me conocía las calles y conociéndome seguro que me perdía si intentaba llegar a algún sitio. Me tiré, literalmente, en la cama. Mirando hacia arriba. No me había fijado, el techo estaba pintado de color negro, mientras que las paredes eran de color granate. Me agobiaban esos colores, los prefería claros, pero como no era mi casa tenía que adaptarme a lo que había.


	4. Chapter 4

Me quedé en esa posición bastante rato y sin saber por qué razón su imagen me vino a la memoria. El pelo castaño oscuro, corto y un poco revuelto. Sus ojos marrones, que según la luz que hubiera, eran marrones como el chocolate o de color miel, sus labios, su nariz respingona pero perfecta… Ya está, ya estaba otra vez obsesionada con alguien. Me pasó hacía unos tres meses, con un chico que iba conmigo a teatro, pero se me fue el enamoramiento en cuanto le vi con la persona más odiosa que he conocido. Una chica, con la cual que me llevaba mal desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero eso es otro tema. Me acomodé, sentándome, en la cama, encima del mullido edredón. Miré fijamente a la ventana que quedaba justo enfrente de mí. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué apareciera otra vez por ahí? Pues no estaría mal. Pensé en su hermano. ¿Se había apostado con él entrar en la casa y pedir una prueba de que estaba conmigo? En serio, vaya par de tontos. La verdad es que no sabía nada de su hermano. ¿Sería mayor o menor? ¿Igual de guapo que él? Quizá si lo fuera, eran hermanos. Los genes y la sangre son los mismos… Bueno, y qué. A mí me importaba bien poco el hermano, a mi me gustaba él, el castaño de las pecas. ¿Y si tanto me interesaba, porque no hacia algo al respecto? Me levanté y me dirigí al ventanal por quinta vez en lo que iba de mañana. Sí, eso que pensáis que iba a hacer, lo hice. Salí al balcón y me arrimé a la pared para no ser vista desde la otra habitación. Asomé un poco la cabeza, lo mínimo para poder ver lo que había tras la otra ventana. No vi casi nada. Más bien sólo alcancé a ver una cama, cubierta con un edredón de color azul oscuro y un escritorio con un laptop y una pila de libros. De repente vi como algo se movía y uno de los vidrios del ventanal se abrió, pero no salió nadie. Entonces sí que había personas dentro del cuarto. Me cansé de espiar y decidí entrar, al igual que él lo había hecho. Esa escusa de la apuesta no me la creía. Cuando entré me encontré con otra cama igual a la que había visto desde afuera al otro lado. Entonces sí que era verdad que tenía un hermano. Y dormían juntos. La idea de colarme por las noches en su cuarto se esfumó rápidamente de mi cabeza. La habitación estaba distribuida un poco extrañamente. Detrás de las camas había un sofá y una televisión de plasma. Y el armario estaba empotrado en la pared. No me gustaba como estaba todo colocado. En fin, hombres.

— ¿Hola? — dije con la voz algo fuerte para que me escuchara alguien.

Nadie contestó. Mejor, no quería tener que inventarme ninguna razón por la que estar en esa habitación. Mientras esperaba a que alguien apareciera por ahí me entretuve mirando las cosas que tenían los dos hermanos en el dormitorio. Empecé por mirar la estantería que había colocada encima de una de las camas, había unos cuantos libros de títulos raros. Bueno, raros para mí, porque había palabras en inglés que no las entendía. Y también dos cajas de DVD. Disney, vaya dos infantiles… Ni siquiera miré el título. En las paredes de una de las camas había pósters de un grupo de rock, Metallica. Vamos a ver, por lo que deduje, en esa habitación dormían dos hermanos. A uno le gustaba Disney y a otro Metallica. Estaba claro que el que a mí me gustaba era el rockero. Seguí inspeccionando mi entorno. El laptop. Era de la marca Appel. Se notaba que en esa casa había dinero. ¿Quién tiene un ordenador portátil de esa marca i además un iPhone negro? Sí, había uno encima de una de las camas. La del pequeño de la casa. Le di al botón de desbloqueo y apareció mi foto. Entonces el móvil era de él. Pero estaba en la otra cama. ¿Era el castaño de labios carnosos el infantil que le gustaba Disney? No, imposible. Se lo habría dejado allí encima, pero su cama era la otra. Visto que no venía nadie a mi encuentro, aún con el teléfono en la mano apunté mi número en su agenda con el nombre de "hot candy". Quizá si leyera eso se interesaría en llamarme. Luego me hice una llamada a mi móvil para guardarme el número "chocolate eyes" y borré la llamada que me había hecho con su iPhone. No había ningún rastro que me delatara. Entonces, antes de que fuera vista, salí de nuevo del cuarto y entré en el mío. Cerré las ventanas y bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Estaba hambrienta. Abrí todos los armarios y cajones que había allí. Nada, estaba vacío. Así que el chico se había llevado todo con él. Qué mala persona. Con razón se había ido por más de dos horas. ¡Si es que tendría que comprar de todo! Era como comprarse una casa nueva, lo único que los muebles ya estaban incluidos. Cerré de una patada la puerta del frigorífico a causa de mi enfado. Todos los que me conocen saben que cuando estoy con hambre es preferible no molestarme mucho, me pongo de los nervios. Me senté sobre el mármol de la cocina y saqué el teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón. ¿No os lo habéis preguntado nunca? La mayoría de la gente diestra se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo derecho y los zurdos en el de la izquierda. Sí, cuando me aburro pienso en estupideces.


	5. Chapter 5

Pues eso, desbloqueé el teclado y entré en la carpeta de mensajes. Quería probar si mi plan iba a funcionar o no. Después del subidón de adrenalina que había experimentado tenía que aprovechar que tenía su número de teléfono y podía gastarle alguna bromita. Le di a la opción de crear mensaje: _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ;)_tecleé y se lo envié a 'chocolate eyes'. Mientras aparecía el texto de 'enviando' empecé a reírme de la tontería que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera le conocía pero había algo que me tenía enganchada a él, a cometer esta estupidez. Era como un juego de niños, le enviaría mensajes 'acosándolo' de algún modo, hasta que descubriera quien era. Igualmente sería difícil adivinar que era yo, no sospecharía de mí. Sería divertido. Aguardé unos minutos a que él me respondiera al mensaje. Efectivamente, recibí una respuesta suya casi al instante: _¿Quién eres?_Típico, me esperaba justamente esa respuesta. Pero no le iba a decir: soy tu vecina que está loca por tus huesos y no para de pensar en ti. Y como se ha obsesionado contigo ahora se dedica a acosarte mediante SMS. Pues claro que no le diría eso, así que me pensé algo más misterioso y que además se interesase por descubrirme. Con un nombre como 'hot candy' ¿quién no se interesaría por conocerme? Pensé qué le pondría y entonces se me ocurrió: _¿quieres de verdad saber quién soy?_ A ver qué me respondería. Quizá pasaba de tanta tontería y me enviaba a freír espárragos pero quizá le gustaba este juego tan tonto. Si era así, entonces tendría que seguir con la broma, pero se me haría difícil cubrir mi identidad durante demasiado tiempo. Era fácil de descubrir. Mentía poco, porque siempre me pillaban. Se me escapaba la risa siempre y había desistido ya. Hacía tiempo que no mentía y la verdad, aunque a veces es dura, es mejor que la mentira. Mi madre siempre me sermoneaba con la típica frase: 'se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo'. Finalmente, después de enviar la pregunta me respondió con un corto y breve 'sí'. Veríamos entonces hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar para descubrir a 'hot candy'. Tecleé un nuevo mensaje: _te aseguro que me has visto en persona_. Bueno, era cierto, pero seguramente su círculo de amistades era bastante grande así que sería algo complicado descubrirme. Esperé más de cinco minutos y no obtuve respuesta así que de un salto bajé del lugar en el que estaba sentada y me fui al salón a investigar un poco el terreno. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente vacías a excepción de cuatro o cinco libros y algunas cajas de DVD de películas antiguas. Debajo de la gran pantalla de plasma apoyada en el mueble de madera clara había un cajón bastante grande. Me senté en el suelo y dejé el teléfono móvil a un lado para disponerme a descubrir qué había en su interior. Aunque me esperaba que estuviera vacío al igual que la cocina, pero me sorprendí al ver que había algo más que polvo. Unas carpetas llenas de papeles que se salían por los bordes y un libro bastante gordo. No, espera, era un álbum de fotos pero estaba vacío. Las páginas amarillentas crujían al pasarlas. Tenía bastantes años, además estaba lleno de polvo. No me había percatado antes pero me enteré cuando empecé a estornudar como una loca. Tenía alergia. Cerré el grueso álbum y lo deposité en su lugar y luego cerré el cajón de nuevo, justo en el instante en que la puerta de la entrada se abrió seguida de un grito:

— ¡Ayúdame que no puedo con todo! — dijo esa voz familiar.

Me levanté ayudándome del mueble y salí corriendo a su ayuda. Iba cargada con cuatro bolsas de papel. Cooperé cogiéndole dos de ellas. Estaban llenas de todo lo que necesitábamos, prácticamente había comprado todo el supermercado.

— Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba — le dije entrando por segunda vez en la cocina —, con todo lo que tenías que comprar has ido muy rápido — finalicé colocando las dos bolsas sobre el mármol gris.  
— ¿Aún no me conoces? Sabes que lo de comprar es mi fuerte — me recordó entre risas y dejando ella también las bolsas de papel marrón en el mismo lugar que yo había dejado las demás —, y además no puedo dejar a una menor sola en casa, puede ser que incendies la casa y a mí me lleven presa por dejarte sin nadie vigilándote — bromeó pellizcándome la mejilla izquierda.  
— ¡Ay! ¡Quita mala bestia! — le grité apartando su mano de mi cara, me estaba haciendo daño la bruta —, las mejillas son muy delicadas — me acaricié la que ahora me dolía por su culpa —. Te pienso denunciar por malos tratos — la amenacé entre risas.  
— No digas tonterías — dijo mientras quitaba todo lo que había dentro de una de las bolsas —, y qué, ¿has hecho algo a parte de deshacer el equipaje? — se dio prisa a preguntar cuando vio que me iba de allí.  
— Sí — le respondí desde el salón con un grito —, pero no es de tu interés. 

Corrí escaleras arriba para llegar a mi habitación antes que ella me alcanzara. Sabía que cada vez que le contestaba con esa frase era porque había hecho algo que iba relacionado con su tema favorito: chicos.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrí porque sabía que me seguía para intentar sonsacarme algo, así que haciendo el esfuerzo más grande que iba a hacer aquel día llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta justo cuando apareció por las escaleras y pisó el pasillo del segundo piso. Me apoyé con la espalda contra la puerta haciendo fuerza para que no consiguiera abrirla, ya que faltaba algo imprescindible: el cerrojo.

— ¡Ábreme! — gritó desde el otro lado dando golpes en la puerta con la palma de las manos —. ¿A quién has conocido? — hizo una pausa y luego siguió —, ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que al vecino buenorro de la casa vecina? — qué lista era.  
— No voy a decirte nada — contesté aun manteniendo la misma posición —, siempre que lo hago te metes en medio y la lías.  
— No es verdad — replicó dejando de dar golpes contra la puerta.  
— Entonces explícame ¿qué pasó la última vez, cuando te dije que me había liado con David en las fiestas del pueblo? — le recordé.  
— Pero su hermana me prometió que no le diría nada — se excusó.  
— ¡Y ya sabes cómo es! Que se lo cuenta todo a todo el mundo. No te pienso contar nada de nada, así que largo — le ordené separándome de la puerta del dormitorio.

Dejé que abriera la puerta, total, estaba convencida de que no abriría la boca para nada. No se enteraría de lo que tramaba, ni de que estaba medio acosando al chico por SMS. Era fácil de mentirla, la pobre chica era un poco tonta. Pero parece que aunque notara que yo ya no estaba contra la puerta haciendo fuerza, no entró. Oí como retrocedía y volvía a la planta baja. Qué raro… Y bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer allí, en ese cuarto, fui a mirar un poco las otras habitaciones que había en el segundo piso. No tenían nada de especial, todas eran dormitorios excepto la que estaba más cerca de las escaleras, que era un cuarto de baño algo más grande que el que teníamos al lado de las escaleras, en el piso inferior, justo en la entrada.  
Durante toda la mañana no me despegué del móvil, estaba pendiente de que 'chocolate eyes' me contestara, pero no lo hizo hasta que llegó la tarde, hacia las siete. Era un mensaje corto: _aún no sé quién eres. Dame alguna pista._ ¿Una pista? Bueno, pues… es que igualmente por muchas pistas que le diera, no acertaría. Sólo hacía unas horas que me había conocido y tan solo habíamos hablado unos cinco minutos en total. Le contesté con un par de números: _19_. A ver si así se acercaba un poco más. El diecinueve era el número de la casa en la que ahora residíamos yo y mi hermana. Si fuera inteligente, después de pensar un poco, se daría cuenta de que la casa del al lado tenía ese número, si no… bueno, seguramente me enviaría otro mensaje. Pero no me contestó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tanto mirar el móvil? — me preguntó mi hermana al ver que estaba continuamente mirando la pantalla del teléfono.  
— Nada — contesté secamente y me volví a mi habitación.  
— ¿Nada? Mira, vale que no quieras decirme quién es ese chico, pero al menos cuéntame algo sobre él — me suplicó dejando la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado y levantándose del sofá.  
— Que no quiero decirte nada. Cuando sea el momento te lo diré — dije mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente.

Ella se paró al llegar al recibidor y me miró casi suplicando alguna información sobre el chico misterioso. Me reí.

— Tiene los ojos del color de la coca-cola — dije entonando una melodía.  
— No te rías de mí. Esa es una estrofa de la canción de _por la boca vive el pez_ de Fito&Fitipaldis — me respondió alzando una ceja.  
— Ya lo sé, pero es verdad. Sus ojos son de ese color.

La dejé un poco confusa y ella volvió al salón, a continuar leyendo su interesante revista de cotilleos. Regresé a mi dormitorio y me tapé la boca para contener un grito. Si mi hermana me hubiera oído seguramente habría subido como una loca y lo habría descubierto. Entonces sí que me hubiera molestado de por vida. Me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y me dirigí al balcón para abrir los ventanales.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté dejándole entrar adentro.  
— Te quiero a ti — me contestó acercándose demasiado a mí.

Mantuve mi posición, sin dar ningún paso hacia atrás. La verdad es que no me importaba que hubiera entrado de esa forma a mi habitación y me hubiera dicho eso, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y sus melosos ojos mirando fijamente a los míos.

— Mi hermano está algo pillado por ti, pero me he adelantado. ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a tomar algo conmigo? — me propuso sin dejar de sonreír.

Así que ahora dos hermanos se estaban peleando por mí. Y competían por ser los primeros en pedirme salir. En fin, como al otro no lo había visto aún acepté su invitación. ¿Me habría descubierto mediante los mensajes? No lo sé, pero no me dijo nada. Se despidió y volvió a su cuarto por el balcón. Cerré la ventana y me fui a sentar en el borde de la cama. Saqué el teléfono móvil por milésima vez y le escribí un mensaje antes de bajar a cenar: _te veo mañana :)_ Pero su respuesta no me la esperaba: _te viene bien ir al cine? a las ocho te espero delante de mi casa_. Me quedé un poco tonta al leer eso. ¿No íbamos a ir a algún pub? En fin, le envié el último mensaje del día: _OK_.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche fue bastante rara. No me podía dormir. Quizá fuera por el cambio de clima o porque la cama era diferente a la mía. Lo que sé es que me costó mucho dormirme y mucho levantarme. No me puse despertador para levantarme pues ya tenía a uno viviente: mi hermana. Me vino a molestar hacia las nueve de la mañana. ¿En vacaciones quién se levanta a esa hora? Me dijo que teníamos que ir a buscar trabajo porque no teníamos dinero suficiente para nuestra estada –nuestros padres habían sido tan listos de planear aquello, no querían que estuviéramos sin hacer nada durante todo el verano-. Así que me vestí medio dormida, sin fijarme muy bien en lo que me estaba poniendo, me peiné como pude y nos fuimos desayunando por el camino. Todo fue tan deprisa porque según ella, la lista de la casa, cuánto más pronto fuéramos a buscar empleo antes lo tendríamos (muy aguda). Nos daba igual dónde trabajar pero pensé que era mejor despachar en una tienda que trabajar a pleno sol en medio de la calle vendiendo helados o cosas por el estilo.  
Después de toda la mañana deambulando por las calles de la inmensa ciudad de Londres encontramos algo que nos iría bien: trabajaríamos por las mañanas y tardes en una librería del barrio de Islington. Era bastante grande. Constaba de dos plantas y el dueño necesitaba la ayuda de un par de empleados más. Ya contaba con la ayuda de uno, pero el establecimiento al ser tan grande, ellos no daban al abasto. Empezaríamos a trabajar al día siguiente así que aquella noche no me podía entretener demasiado con 'chocolate eyes' si quería estar en plena forma al día siguiente. Haber encontrado trabajo tan pronto nos resultó demasiado raro con lo grande que es la cuidad, pero igualmente nos había ido de maravilla, ya no nos tendríamos que preocupar por el dinero. Aunque con lo poco que cobrábamos, con el sueldo de las dos ya teníamos bastante. No teníamos que pagar alquiler ni nada, por lo tanto lo que ganábamos era para la comida y caprichos nuestros.  
Volviendo para la casa me di cuenta de que si salía esa noche con aquél chico de 'toma pan y moja' tendría que contárselo a mi hermana. No tenía más remedio.

— Este… — empecé casi sin saber cómo continuaría —, hoy por la noche me voy al cine.  
— Vale, bien. ¿Y qué película vamos a ver? — me preguntó.  
— Vamos no, voy — dije marcando bien la última palabra —, he quedado con… — hice una pausa pensándome si decirle quién era mi acompañante —, con alguien.

Me miró a los ojos con una mirada casi intimidante. ¿Le había molestado no estar invitada? Ojalá no.

— ¿Quién es ese alguien? — preguntó con voz amenazante.  
— Pues alguien. Si fuera nadie, no sería alguien. Es obviamente obvio. ¡Ah! Y es una persona, porque claro no voy a salir con una animal, pff... sería de locos…  
— ¡Vale ya! — me cortó y me callé —, que te pones pesada. Si no me quieres decir quién es no pasa nada.  
— ¿En serio? — pregunté extrañada.  
— Pues claro que no. Dime quién es él — me dijo señalándome —, porque sé que es un chico. ¿Es de aquí? O ¿Ha venido desde España para verte?  
— Es de aquí, vive en la casa de al lado — desembuché antes de que me hiciera algo, esa chica me daba miedo.  
— ¡Ajá! — gritó —, ya sabía yo que algo tramabas con tanto mensajito de móvil. ¿Cómo se llama? — oh, oh… ahí me ha pillado —, ¿no lo sabes? — me preguntó casi afirmando al ver mi cara de incertidumbre —, ¿cómo puedes salir con alguien de quién no sabes ni el nombre? — me 'regañó'.  
— No me preguntes tantas cosas. Además, si no se su nombre es problema mío — le contesté para que me dejara tranquila.  
— Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo no te voy a decir nada — dijo terminando la conversación.

Después de casi dos horas pensando en lo que me pondría para la cita de aquella noche me decidí por un vestido de lo más normal. Negro con una cinta por debajo del pecho plateada, al igual que mis sandalias. No solía calzar zapatos de tacón, siempre iba bastante plana, y tampoco era de arreglarme mucho, pero aquella noche merecía la pena. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y salí de casa a la ocho en punto, sin escuchar las advertencias de mi hermana diciéndome que estaba loca saliendo con un desconocido en una ciudad desconocida. Nada más salir me lo encontré frente a su casa de espaldas a mí.

— Hola — le saludé en cuanto cerré la puerta de casa.

Se giró y esa sonrisa que me traía loca apareció en su cara, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera.

— Vamos a un pub que hay por aquí cerca. Unos amigos míos nos están esperando — me dijo después de devolverme el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Pub? ¿Pero no me había dicho qué iríamos al cine? Tanto cambio me estaba volviendo un poco tonta, pero acepté a ir con él y sus amigos. Igualmente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de planes? — le pregunté mientras andábamos por las desiertas calles del barrio en el que ahora vivía.  
— No he cambiado de planes. Ayer te dije de ir a tomar algo — me dijo con cara de extrañado, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.  
— No, me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que iríamos al cine — le recordé un poco insegura.

Pocos segundos después de un incómodo silencio se puso a reír. Ahora si que estaba aturdida, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

— Ya sé lo que ha pasado — dijo entre risas. 


	8. Chapter 8

Me paré en seco provocando que él hiciera lo mismo, aunque sin dejar de reírse de aquella forma en la que no dejaba de ser hermoso y "delicioso" pero que a la vez me molestaba y me aturdía cada vez más.

— Pues explícame qué es lo que ha pasado porque estoy bastante confundida— le rogué mientras él intentaba dejar de reír y parecer lo más serio posible.

Al fin lo consiguió aunque esa sonrisa que me hacía perder el ritmo cardíaco no desapareció de su rostro en ningún momento.

— Mira, te lo voy a poner muy fácil para que lo descubras tu misma.

Lo que faltaba, ahora se ponía a jugar. Sacó de su pantalón su teléfono móvil, igual al que yo había visto encima de una de las camas de su dormitorio. Me preguntaba si sería el suyo, ahora todo me hacía dudar. Lo alzó y me lo enseñó para que yo lo viera bien.

— Llámame— me dijo sin bajar el teléfono.  
— ¿Para qué quieres que te llame? —pregunté extrañada. Todo esto era cada vez más raro y confuso.

No dijo nada pero por su mirada interpreté que lo mejor era que le hiciera caso. Saqué mi aparato del pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado en el hombro izquierdo y busqué su sobrenombre en la agenda. Cuando di con él pulsé la opción de llamar y aunque el teléfono diera la señal de que sí, que estaba realizando la llamada, el teléfono que este joven inglés sostenía en alto en su mano izquierda no emitía ningún tipo de sonido. Colgué antes de que el dueño del otro teléfono respondiera.  
Me miró con expectante, esperando que yo respondiera a mi propia pregunta y al notar que yo no iba a decir nada soltó un bufido de resignación. Lo siento, pero es que a veces llego a ser un poco boba.

— ¡El teléfono al que estás enviando mensajes y llamando es el de mi hermano! —me gritó como si así iba a entenderlo antes.  
— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Pues qué edad tiene?  
— Los mismos que yo menos ocho minutos— respondió aguantándose la risa al ver mi cara estupefacta.  
— ¿Cómo… cómo… QUÉ? —conseguí decir cuando mi cerebro consiguió reaccionar—. ¿Sois gemelos? ¿Y cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta?  
— Es que somos gemelos univitelinos, es decir, que somos idénticos.  
— Sí, ya sé lo que quiere decir eso. Pero, dios mío —me llevé las manos a la cabeza exagerando la situación.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca he visto a nadie que reaccionara de esta forma. Eres un poco exagerada, ¿no? — me preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Le miré con cara de malas pulgas y luego me acordé de su familiar, el que me esperaba en su casa esperándome para ir al cine.

— No puedo ir contigo —le respondí ignorando completamente su última pregunta llena de obviedad.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿No sales con gemelos? — preguntó alzando una ceja, se que estaba de broma pero a mí no me hacía gracia.  
— Me da igual que tengas un mellizo, pero lo que pasa es que he quedado con él.  
— Pero yo te lo pedí antes —añadió para que me quedara.  
— Pero él me estará esperando.  
— Pero yo quiero que vengas conmigo.  
— Pero él quiere que yo vaya consigo.  
— Pero yo soy más guapo.  
— ¡Pero si sois iguales! —añadí terminando la discusión tonta que habíamos empezado.  
— Pues lo echamos a suertes. Mira…—dijo sacando una cartera del bolsillo y cogiendo una moneda pequeña de su interior— si sale cruz le llamas y que te venga a recoger y os vais a dónde sea que ibais, y si sale cara te quedas conmigo toda la noche.

Me miró sosteniendo la pequeña redonda de metal plateado entre sus dedos. Pensé que con cualquiera que me tocara no tendría problema, eran igual físicamente y cómo su personalidad no la conocía aún, de ninguno de los dos, me daba lo mismo ir con uno o con el otro. Con un movimiento de dedos lanzó la moneda al aire haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, y al descender la cogió cerrando las manos, una sobre la otra, uniendo las palmas. Mirándome por última vez separó las manos mostrando el lado que el azar había elegido. Con la poca luz que había apenas era perceptible la imagen que había dibujada en ese pedacito de metal por lo que con la luz de la pantalla de mi teléfono iluminé lo que tanto nos interesaba ver. Un escudo dividido por dentro en cuatro diferentes dibujos hizo que el chico que tenía delante cerrara la mano de golpe y guardará el "one pound" de nuevo en su sitio.

— Si quieres espero contigo hasta que llegue —se ofreció al no tener más remedio que irse solo, sin mí.  
— No gracias. Iré andando hasta tu casa, a ti te están esperando tus amigos —dije para que se pudiera ir y no perdiera el tiempo conmigo.  
— Cómo quieras… —contestó algo decepcionado—, que os vaya bien —se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios y se giró de inmediato impidiendo que yo dijera nada al respecto.

No le vi, pero seguro que estaba sonriendo cuando se fue y me dejó allí. No había conseguido una noche conmigo pero al menos no se iba con las manos vacías, o mejor dicho: con los labios vacíos.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Había quedado con los dos sin darme cuenta, pero no podía dejar plantado a uno para quedar con otro. Aunque la suerte hubiera decidido que la noche la pasaría con el otro hermano yo quería estar con el que se acababa de ir dejándome con la mano puesta en mis labios. Esa sensación… Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo tontamente, bajé la mano y miré hacia atrás. La calle vacía y oscura que se suponía que tenía que recorrer sola me daba escalofríos. Siempre había sido muy miedosa pero ahora lo era más, en una ciudad que no conocía. Tuve una idea, no muy brillante pero estaba bien. Mandé un sms a 'chocolate eyes' con este mensaje:  
_Te espero en el pub 'Seven Roses', allí te lo explico todo'_. Cuando éste se hubo enviado corrí en la dirección por la que el otro castaño se había ido tan solo unos minutos antes. Al doblar la esquina me lo encontré andando despacio con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza agachada. Me acerqué por detrás poniendo mi mano en su espalda. Eso le hizo volverse y entonces me vio. Se detuvo y sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa, igual a la de antes. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero justo en ese momento un estruendo le hizo volver a cerrarla. Provenía de detrás de nosotros. Un grupo de jóvenes entre veinte y veinticinco años borrachos habían volcado un contenedor de basura. Todo su contenido estaba desparramado por el suelo y un olor identificable empezó a sentirse por toda la calle. Pero al parecer ellos no lo notaron, y siguieron dándole golpes a la enorme caja de plástico duro. Cantaban una canción en inglés, pero eso lo supuse porque no entendía nada. Miré a mi lado, el pecoso se estaba tapando la nariz con la mano.

— ¿Sueles frecuentar estas zonas a menudo? —le pregunté observando el destrozo que aquellos salvajes estaban haciendo.  
— No, sólo a veces cuando me aburro y quiero experimentar nuevas sensaciones olfativas— contestó riéndose—. Bueno, vayámonos antes de que nos vean y acabemos entre la basura— se dio la vuelta y me rodeó con su brazo por encima de mis hombros, me sentí incómoda—. ¿No te ibas con mi hermano?  
— Le he enviado un mensaje, viene con nosotros— miré su rostro al hablar, no parecía que le hiciera mucha ilusión—, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? —repliqué al ver que su mala expresión no cambiaba.  
— Nada, pero es que él solo es un estorbo. Además, ni siquiera se lleva bien con mis amigos. En cuanto nos vea se va a ir.  
— Sois muy diferentes —pregunté aunque sonó como una afirmación.  
— Demasiado diferentes. En lo único en lo que nos parecemos es en el físico, por desgracia.  
— ¿Desgracia? Ni que fueras difícil de mirar…  
— Me refiero a desgracia para él, no se merece ser tan guapo —curvó sus labios a un lado a modo de sonrisa.  
— Que malo eres —le dije entre risas sin poder apartar mis ojos de su boca, de sus labios.

Sin darme cuenta, ni siquiera cuando lo hizo o se giró, me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y me apretó contra él. Me miraba con esos ojos marrones brillantes y su boca dibujando una sonrisa traviesa que le hacía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era.

— Eres igual —dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.  
— ¿Igual? ¿Igual a quién? —pregunté curiosa.  
— Igual a ella —contestó, aunque aquello no me sacó de dudas ni calmó mi curiosidad.  
— ¿Te recuerdo a una chica que conoces?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Estás hablando de tu —dudé si decir lo siguiente—, exnovia.  
— Ojalá. Ojalá hubiera sido algo en mi vida. Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Me siento como un estúpido pensando en alguien que ni siquiera es consciente de que yo la amo —me soltó y se separó dejando algo de distancia entre los dos.  
— Pero… ¿al menos habrás hablado con ella?  
— Sí.  
— Y no le has dicho como te sientes. Normal que no esté enterada de que estás enamorado de ella, si ni siquiera se lo muestras.  
— No es tan fácil. No puedo ir allí y decirle lo que siento. Mi fachada de tipo duro se va a la mierda.

Me reí de aquella tontería que acababa de decir.

— ¿Así que es por eso? Prefieres ir de tipo duro por la vida que estar con la persona a la que amas. Qué despreciable eres —dije lo último alejándome de él en dirección contraria a los gamberros de la basura.  
— No es todo tan fácil como lo dices. No puedo cambiar de un día para el otro, como si todo fuera tan normal, como si no tuviera problemas en mi vida. Todo es perfecto para ti, ¿no? — me gritó desde el lugar en el que lo había dejado.  
— No —me giré—, pero intento que lo sea, o al menos que lo sea de vez en cuando.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
— Soy así porque estoy harto de todo, de todo lo que he vivido y sufrido. No quiero que me hagan más daño.  
— ¿Crees que el amor es algo horrible? ¿Crees que esa chica te va a hacer la persona más desgraciada del mundo? Solo inténtalo.  
— ¿Y si sale mal?  
— Siempre habrá alguien a tu lado que te haga más feliz.  
— ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?  
— No.  
— Entonces no me des lecciones si no tienes ni idea de nada —dijo andando hacia mí—, no juegues con mi hermano. Ya ha tenido bastante.

Y tan solo decir aquello su doble apareció por la esquina del final de la calle vestido con una camisa azul y unos jeans negros. Había algo que le diferenciaba de su hermano. Su pelo desordenado y su estilo descuidado.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonrió al verme y saludó con la mano a su hermano, quién le devolvió el gesto y dobló la esquina desapareciendo de nuestra visión. Antes de saludar a mi cita pensé en lo último que había oído sobre él. Ya había sufrido bastante. Supuse que acababa de salir de una relación y aún no estaba para tontear con chicas. Pero, ¿eso es lo que yo aparentaba? ¿Ser una fresca? Pues estaba bien equivocado y tampoco había quedado con ellos con intenciones puramente amorosas y sexuales. Necesitaba tener a alguien con quién hablar a parte de mi hermana. Aunque hubiera preferido a una compañía femenina esta tampoco estaba mal. De todos modos, una a los dieciséis piensa en otras cosas.  
Si quería demostrarle al señor voy-de-tipo-duro-pero-soy-un-tierno que no era ese tipo de mujeres no me insinuaría a su hermano, ni intentaría seducirle ni nada que se le pareciera. Amistad. Eso es, sólo seríamos amigos. Igualmente tampoco buscaba un amor de verano, son simples revolcones en la playa que luego acaban por olvidarse.

— Dime, ¿qué es eso que tenías que explicarme? —me dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones desgastados.  
— Ah, es sólo que no sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo y os confundí. Por eso estaba con él, aquí. Lo siento —dije sonriendo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Era más brillante que la de su hermano, pero parecía mucho más tímido y tierno que él.

— Tranquila. No eres la única que nos confundes. Mmm… —pronunció pensando qué decir —, ¿aún te apetece ir al cine?

No pude resistirme a su sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. Cruzamos la calle, pasando por delante del grupo de borrachos sin decir nada, con la única compañía del típico silencio incómodo. Al llegar a la calle principal, más iluminada y con más movimiento de coches y de personas, se decidió a hablar:

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Pensé que contestarle. Si le dijera que me colé en su habitación y fisgué en sus cosas pensaría que estoy obsesionada con él o peor, que estaba loca. Así que me inventé una escusa que lastimosamente no sonó muy creíble.

— Me lo dio tu hermano.  
— ¿Mi hermano?— contestó con una expresión de sorpresa increíble—, no creo que mi hermano te diera mi número. En todo caso te daría el suyo. Le gustan demasiado las personas del sexo contrario.  
— Quizá fue para gastarte una broma.  
— No sé qué tipo de broma quería hacerme, porque es como si quisiera que quedara contigo.

Me callé y seguí andando junto a él intentando pensar en algo que pareciera mucho más convincente que todas aquellas tonterías que acabábamos de decir.

— ¿Hace mucho que no tienes una cita? —pregunté algo dudosa, ya que no era una pregunta muy habitual cuando una persona se acaba de conocer.

Por su expresión supe que no era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar.

— Déjalo, es igual. Era sólo curiosidad. Perdona si te ha molestado que te lo preguntara.

Se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.

— No, es sólo que hace poco que estoy soltero y aún estoy enamorado. Pero no pasa nada. Es normal que quieras saber.  
— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco estoy con nadie, y si estoy soltera no es porque yo lo haya querido. Supongo que no había encontrado el amor verdadero. Los príncipes azules últimamente no están disponibles.

Se rió y me miró a los ojos haciéndome sentir un poco más cómoda. Era diferente a su hermano y se notaba solamente en la forma con la que hablaba y miraba. Tenía razón. En lo único en lo que se parecían era en el físico, pero aún no sabía nada de su personalidad. Era cuestión de tiempo.  
Nos paramos al llegar a una parada de autobuses que había cerca. Me señaló el banco para que me sentara junto a él.

— No hay más remedio que ir en autobús —me explicó—, iba a llevarte en coche al cine pero como he tenido que ir a buscarte a esos callejones…  
— ¿Te da miedo que te rallen el coche? —pregunté sabiendo que había venido andando para no tener problemas con su automóvil.  
— Pues sí. Es nuevo y no quiero que cuatro borrachos me lo destrocen. Además no es sólo mío, la mitad es de mi hermano. 

Sonreí.

— Bueno, tampoco está mal ir en transporte público. Además va a ser la primera vez que suba a un típico bus inglés.  
— ¡Es verdad! —dijo sonriendo— porque no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? Ese acento no es muy inglés.  
— ¿Tanto se nota mi acento? ¿Suena bien?  
— Sí, sí, mucho —rió—, el mejor acento español que he oído nunca.  
— Gracias, aunque tu acento británico no es de los mejores.  
— Eso es que no sabes de acentos —me dijo bromeando—, yo soy un experto en este tema y te puedo asegurar que nadie habla tan bien el inglés como yo.  
— Pues será eso en lo único que superas a tu hermano.  
— No sé qué te habrá dicho de mí, pero yo soy un excelente jinete.  
— Eso habrá que verlo.

Le desafié de aquella forma solo por el hecho de que yo montaba a caballo desde muy pequeña y dominaba el tema. Quizá si le picaba decidiría montar una carrera a caballo y podría presumir de mi talento. Por supuesto nunca le diría que era una entendida en cuanto a la hípica.

— ¿En serio no te lo crees? Bien. Me apuesto una cena en el mejor restaurante de la cuidad a que gano yo en una carrera a caballo.  
— No apuestes tanto que te puedes llevar una sorpresa.  
— ¿Te da miedo correr conmigo? —me desafió levantando una ceja.  
— Claro que no. Acepto la apuesta —finalicé, dándole la mano.


	11. Chapter 11

— Muy bien, valiente. Mañana iremos a Southborough Lane Stables a ver si nos pueden alquilar un par de caballos.  
— Ya… bueno, tengo un problema con eso —dije acordándome de que para ir a caballo se utilizan unas prendas especiales—, no tengo ropa para montar.  
— Por eso no te preocupes, le diré a mi hermana que te preste algo suyo.  
— ¿Tienes una hermana?  
— Sí, somos una familia numerosa —se rió.

Unas luces naranjas me cegaron un momento, luego me di cuenta de que eran los faros del autobús que llevaba al centro. El chico, del cual aún no sabía su nombre, como todo un caballero me pagó el ticket y luego nos sentamos en unas butacas situadas al fondo del vehículo junto a la ventana.  
No me había parado a pensar qué hora era hasta que pasamos por delante de un negocio que tenía un reloj digital instalado en la fachada. Las nueve y media. Había pasado ya una hora desde que había salido de casa y bueno, se suponía que ya debería estar viendo la película y según mis cálculos a las diez ya estaría fuera y tal vez cenando; por esa razón salí de casa sin comer nada. Y ahora, después de tanto andar y hablar empezaba a tener hambre y sed. Miré al castaño que estaba sentado a mi lado sin decir nada.

— Emm... como-sea-que-te-llames ¿falta mucho para llegar?  
Se giró al oír cómo le había llamado.  
— Mi nombre es Skandar —dijo sonriendo—, y no; el cine está justo al doblar esa esquina de allí —dijo señalando hacia el frente.  
— Por fin sé tu nombre. Ahora ya sé con qué nombre ponerte en mi lista de contactos.  
— ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?  
— Llámame como quieras, porque si te digo mi nombre no lo pronunciarás bien.  
— Tienes razón, además no soy muy bueno recordando nombres. ¿Te parece bien si te llamo Crypty?  
— ¿Crypty? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una marca de galletas?  
— No. Pero crypt significa secreto o incógnita y cómo te he conocido a través de mensajes anónimos, creo que es perfecto.  
— No está mal —le devolví la sonrisa; me pregunté cuando se cansaría de sonreír.

El autobús paró justo después de que los dos nos miráramos sonriendo como dos tontos. Justo delante de dónde nos había dejado estaba el cine. A esas horas no había mucha gente haciendo cola. Normal en un domingo por la noche, al día siguiente había que ir a trabajar. Nos acercamos a la entrada donde habían colgados todos los carteles de las películas que se estaban proyectando en las salas esa semana. Nos decidimos por una de comedia, a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía ver una de terror. Esta vez me negué a que pagara también mi entrada así que yo pagué lo mío. Subiendo las escaleras para ir a la sala dónde se iba a proyectar la película mis tripas hicieron un ruidito, quejándose de que el estómago estaba vacío.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Skandar aún con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a cansar.  
— Sí. Es que no he cenado aún.  
Miró el reloj que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí.  
— Aún quedan quince minutos para que empiece, vamos a por algo de comer. Aunque sea solo para que aguantes hasta después de la película.

Fuimos a la tienda de golosinas que había en la planta baja. Los dulces no son algo que comer para cenar pero para que me llenaran un poco el estómago no estaban mal. Compré una bolsa de dulces para comerla entre los dos y luego subimos para sentarnos en nuestros asientos. Nada más entrar noté que se ponía tenso y no hacía más que mirar al suelo. Miré a mi alrededor por si había alguien que le intimidara, pero no noté a nadie "extraño". Ante tal duda le pregunté.

— ¿Qué te pasa?  
— ¿A mí? Nada.  
— Si claro, y yo como flores. ¿A quién has visto? Porque no te has puesto tenso porque haya el aire acondicionado encendido y tengas frío.

Miró hacia atrás con disimulo y luego me miró a mí.

— ¿Ves la chica rubia que está sentada entre el chico vestido de blanco y la castaña con gafas?  
— Sí —dije mirando hacia atrás descaradamente.  
— Pero disimula —me dijo medio gritando medio susurrando.  
— Vale, vale —me volví a girar hacia delante—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta chica?  
— Me acosa —me miró y se puso serio cuando vio que me estaba aguantando las ganas de reír—, es muy grave, no es para que te pongas a reír.  
— Lo siento, pero es que ¿tú te has oído? "Me acosa" —dije imitando su tono de voz—, ¿Cómo te va a acosar? Tú no se qué te fumas, pero estás muy mal.

— Yo no me fumo nada. Pero es verdad, me sigue a todos sitios y además tiene mi número de teléfono y me llama por la madrugada y me envía mensajitos. Un día me encontré en el buzón una foto mía hecha por ella y había escrito unos corazones con su nombre y el mío. Está pirada. Está ida de la cabeza, creo que la tendrían que meter en un manicomio o algo parecido. ¿Tú sabes lo que es no poder dormir por las noches?  
— ¿No puedes dormir por miedo a que ella aparezca en tu casa?  
— No. No duermo porque no para de llamarme y además mi hermano le sigue la historia. A veces se hace pasar por mí el muy imbécil.

Ahora sí, no puede reprimir la carcajada que antes me había guardado.

— ¿Y si intentas hablar con ella? Quizá te entienda y te deje en paz.  
— Créeme que no hay nada que hacer.  
— Después iré a hablar con ella.  
— ¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra.

Me limité a sonreír y justo después dejé de verle. Las luces se habían apagado. La película estaba a punto de empezar.


	12. Chapter 12

No hablamos en las dos horas que duró el largometraje. Tampoco es que hubiera nada que decir, tampoco teníamos confianza y nos conocíamos para tener un tema del que hablar o comentar. Y por supuesto estuve pensando qué le iba a decir a la acosadora. Por una parte me daba pena la chica, seguramente estaba tan enamorada de él que se había obsesionado. Pero claro está, que Skandar lo pasaba mal sabiendo que ella lo espiaba y le seguía los pasos. Y lo peor era lo de su hermano que aprovechándose de que eran mellizos se hacía pasar por él, y vete a saber qué era lo que le decía a la pobre niña.  
En cuanto la película hubo terminado y las luces de la sala se encendieron de nuevo me levanté decidida para ir a hablar con la rubia acosadora. Skandar, que aún se acordaba de lo que le había dicho me siguió por detrás vigilando lo que hacía.

— Vigila lo que le digas. No quiero problemas—me dijo con tono de preocupación.  
— Sí, sí. Sólo quiero saber por qué razón hace lo que hace.

Ella y su grupo de amigos habían salido antes que nosotros de la sala así que cuando salimos la busqué entre la gente. Sus amigos estaban bajando las escaleras pero no había rastro de ella. Quizá había ido al baño. Se lo dije al pecoso y me dirigí sola hasta la zona del servicio para mujeres. Nada más entrar me la encontré retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo.

— Hola —dije para romper el silencio, estábamos sólo nosotras dos.

Miró por el espejo y sonrió para después girarse.

— ¿Conoces a Skandar?—le pregunté y después su expresión cambió.  
— Sí, ¿por qué?

Seguramente estaba confundida. Si le seguía sabría toda su vida y cuál era su círculo de amistades. Y yo no entraba por ningún sitio.

— No, es sólo que él me ha hablado de ti. Y quería saber quién eras.  
— ¿Él te habla de mí?— noté un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.  
— Bueno, sólo lo ha hecho una vez.  
— ¿Eres parte de su familia?  
— No. Sólo una buena amiga.  
— Ya…—intuí lo que estaría pensando en ese momento—, encantada de hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir.

Su cara de felicidad se había desvanecido de su rostro al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta y me dejaba a solas frente al espejo. Quizá lo de "una buena amiga" había sonado algo diferente de lo que yo pensaba. ¿Pensaría que estaba saliendo con él? Esperaba que no. No quería que me espiara o acosara.  
Cuando salí, justo detrás de ella aunque esperé algunos segundos para que no se notara que había entrado sólo para hablar con ella, el chico de ojos marrones me esperaba medio escondido detrás de una columna.

— ¿Qué haces?— le pregunté entre risas al encontrármelo de ese modo.  
— Esconderme de esa arpía. ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
— Nada. Es decir, no he sacado nada nuevo. Pero espero que ahora no me siga la pista.  
— ¿Por qué te tendría que seguir? —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—, ¿se puede saber qué le has dicho?  
— Me ha preguntado de qué te conocía y le he dicho que era una amiga tuya.  
— Amiga… ¿Pero con qué tono?  
— No lo sé, normal.  
— Seguro que se ha imaginado algo que no era. Me tiene controlado y sabe quiénes son mis amigos y a ti no te conocía hasta hace menos de un día.  
— Bueno, pero si no sabe donde vivo…  
— Pero es que lo va a descubrir. Eres mi vecina, ¿recuerdas?  
— Es verdad, se me había pasado. Bueno, si ella te pregunta sobre mí le dices que no somos nada. Que soy tu vecina y ya está.  
— Sí, cómo que me va a creer.  
— Pues lo va a tener que hacer, porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de liarme contigo.  
— ¿Por qué no?

Aquello me dejó tonta.

— ¿Por qué no qué?  
— Que por qué no tienes intención de liarte conmigo.  
— Porque no.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— Porque no y punto.  
— ¿Me puedes dar una razón de peso?  
— Porque lo he prometido.  
— ¿Has prometido que no te ibas a liar conmigo?  
— Sí.  
— ¿A quién se lo has prometido?  
— A mí misma.  
— ¿Eres de las que rompen promesas? —me guiñó el ojo.

Dios. Su hermano diciéndome que no intentara nada y él tirándome los tejos. Menudas amistades me acaba de hacer.

— A veces rompo promesas, pero esta no la voy a romper. Anda, tira que me quiero ir a casa —le dije arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras.  
— Vale. Pero, ¿por qué no quieres? Es decir, estás soltera.  
— Que esté soltera no quiere decir que me tire al primer tío que encuentre. Además ni te conozco.  
— ¿Pero ni un beso me darías?  
— No. Si quieres se lo pides a la rubia esa tan simpática que te sigue a todos lados.

Se calló al instante. No volvió a tocar el tema hasta que llegamos a casa. De camino me estuvo contando cómo empezó la historia de la chica acosadora. Por cierto, se llamaba Alissa. Se conocieron en el conservatorio de música, al principio le hablaba pero llegó un día en que ella quiso besarle así que dio por finalizada la relación de amigos que mantenían. Y entonces fue cuando su obsesión por Skandar empezó. Ahora intentaba que ella no le viera cuando iba al conservatorio pero a veces era irremediable, le esperaba a la salida. En resumen, Alissa no le dejaba ni respirar y él no podía hacer nada.  
Y digo que no volvió a tocar el tema hasta que llegamos porque nada más bajar del autobús empezó otra vez a insinuar algo que sería imposible, o al menos eso intentaba yo: que no ocurriera.

— ¿Me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?—insistió.  
— Sí, pero en la mejilla.  
— Muy bien. A mi hermano le besas y a mí no.  
— Yo no le he besado, me ha besado él.  
— Ajá, te he pillado. Así que os habéis besado…  
— ¿Lo has preguntado para ver si te mentía? Que retorcido eres.  
— Lo sé. Pero va, dame uno aunque sea corto.  
— Que no.  
— Por favor.  
— No. Te aguantas.

Seguimos andando sin decir nada. Sabía que no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. ¿Pero qué era lo que les pasaba conmigo? A los dos. Ni que no hubieran visto a una mujer en su vida y estuvieran necesitados. Al llegar se paró junto a la puerta de su casa y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunté buscando las llaves en el bolso.  
— Ya sabes lo que me pasa.  
— Lo siento, no lo sé—dije burlona y entré al jardín de mi casa.

Ni siquiera me giré para saber si seguía allí plantado, entré en casa y me encontré con mi hermana tumbada en el sofá mirando la televisión. Me saludó con la mano y siguió con lo suyo. Mi estómago me recordó que no había cenado nada, así que fui a la cocina y busqué algo que poder comer. Gracias a Dios que mi hermana se había acordado de mí. Había dejado media pizza en un cartón. Sin decirle nada me subí la comida y un vaso de agua a mi cuarto y cené encima de la cama mientras pensaba en lo que me había sucedido aquel día. Me había quejado demasiado con mis padres sobre el viaje pero ahora que lo pensaba tampoco iba a ser tan aburrido y fastidioso. Cuando hube terminado bajé otra vez con el cartón y el vaso vacío y me lavé los dientes. Tan sólo me apetecía meterme en la cama. Subí de nuevo y me quité el vestido con la luz apagada, mi vagancia era tal que ni me molesté a encender la luz.

Fui hacia el armario para dejar el vestido cuando noté que algo se movía detrás de mí. Me imaginé lo que podía ser. Guardé la ropa en el armario y cuando me giré supe que me lo había imaginado bien.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —susurré para que mi hermana no oyera nada.  
— Vengo a por lo que es mío.  
— Skandar, vete a tu casa. Además estoy en ropa interior, no tienes vergüenza alguna.  
— Pero si no importa que estés así, a mí ya me gusta —dijo melosamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí, hasta que mi espalda tocó el armario.

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas y inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.


	13. Chapter 13

Podía notar su respiración cerca de mi cara. Demasiado. Sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé de tal forma que podía notar mis mejillas, rojas, ardiendo. Se acercó de tal manera que su nariz pronto chocó contra la mía. Su aliento era fresco. Y su cuerpo desprendía un olor dulce y delicioso a la vez. Y aunque me hubiera propuesto no hacer nada con él se me olvidó por completo en el momento en que subió sus manos acariciándome la piel hasta llegar a mi cintura. Entonces, empecé a respirar agitadamente como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho de un momento al otro. Su boca, sus labios, rozándome la barbilla. Tan cerca…

Y yo aún permanecía inmóvil dejando que él me siguiera acariciando de aquella forma tan sensual que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Noté como sus labios iban subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a tocar los míos, rozándolos suavemente antes de separarse de mí, mucho más de lo que habría esperado o querido. Sus manos imitaron a su boca, dejando mi cuerpo libre necesitado de ellas.

— Buenas noches — me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Hasta mañana.

Y allí me dejó, apoyada contra la madera fría del armario siguiéndole con la mirada, viéndole desaparecer por la ventana. Por instinto llevé mi mano derecha hacía mi labio inferior, pudiendo notar aún el calor que los suyos habían desprendido. Y por su culpa, no pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que hubiera podido ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente, asumiendo que no iba poder conciliar el sueño me levanté y corriendo antes de que "alguien" entrara en mi habitación me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé al piso inferior. Mi hermana seguía durmiendo puesto que no se oía nada y no estaba en la cocina y tampoco en el salón. Al pasar por delante del espejo de la entrada me miré. Miré las pintas que llevaba. El pelo todo despeinado y vestida con unos pantalones de chándal azules desgastados que parecían haber sido robados de algún contenedor. Y por supuesto, lo mejor era mi camiseta blanca con la cara de Bob Esponja sonriendo con sus dientes de conejo. Y cuando me dirigía hacia el salón llamaron a la puerta. Me miré de nuevo, solté un soplido y abría la puerta intentando no pensar en cómo iba. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en el otro lado de la puerta.

— Buenos días, Cenicienta.

— Lo dices por cómo voy, ¿no? Muy gracioso —dije exagerando la risa.

— No te enfades, sólo venía a verte y a traerte una cosa.

Aclaración: era Skandar. O puede que su hermano.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Una escopeta para dispararte y así dejarme un ratito tranquila?

— Me encanta tu ironía.

— No, en serio, no era broma.

Se quedó mirándome, callado, pensando en que lo que le acababa de decir pudiera haber sido verdad. En realidad, no lo era.

— ¡Eh! No me mientas — dijo cuando al final reaccionó al verme reír—, me lo había creído.

— Ya lo he visto. Bueno y que me traes.

— Ropa de mi hermana.

— ¿Qué crees que soy tan pobre que no me puedo permitir ropa nueva?

— No es eso. Es ropa para montar a caballo. ¿Recuerdas que me has retado a una carrera?

— Cierto. Pero no vamos a ir hoy, ¿verdad?

— Pues es lo que había pensado. Pero si no te apetece lo dejamos para otro día. ¿Qué tal si te vistes un poco más decente y te invito a desayunar?

— En realidad hoy…

— Hey, ¿quién ha dicho que voy a aceptar un no por respuesta? Ya estás cambiándote. Venga, va, rápido.

— Está bien. Espera en el salón —dije dejándole pasar dentro y señalándole la puerta que conducía a esa parte de la casa.

Subió los escalones del porche, me dio la ropa y las botas de montar cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando hube llegado a lo más alto de las escaleras me llamó.

— Soy Skandar, por si no lo tenías claro.

— ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura? —la verdad es que eran iguales y aún no había encontrado algo que los diferenciara en cuanto al físico.

— No lo sé. Sólo créeme. En serio. Soy Skandar.

Aunque no estaba muy convencida el hecho de que me hubiera traído la ropa de su hermana me hacía creer que sí era él. Me vestí algo más decente. Vaqueros rajados, converse negras y una camiseta floreada. Me recogí el largo pelo en una trenza y nos fuimos. Según él iríamos a una de las cafeterías que más le gustaban, situada en el mismo centro de Londres y por lo tanto tuvimos que coger el metro para desplazarnos. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar y nada más salir del metro me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr arrastrándome detrás de él.

— ¿¡Por qué corres? — le grité a causa del ruido de gente que había allí abajo.

— ¡He visto Alissa! ¡Vamos antes de que me vea!

Subimos las escaleras mecánicas corriendo, esquivando a la gente que tranquilamente esperaba llegar a la salida. Después de pasar con el ticket por las máquinas de la salida miró hacia atrás preocupado y esperando que la chica no nos hubiera visto o seguido.

— Vale, la hemos esquivado.

— Sólo faltaba que después de haberme hecho correr como si nos fuera la vida en ello la chica nos hubiera seguido. Y por cierto…

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me puedes soltar de la mano. No me voy a escapar —dije mirando como aún sujetaba mi mano fuertemente con la suya.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y me soltó al instante. En ese momento me había parecido el chico más tierno y adorable del mundo pero su personalidad no era para nada como la de la noche pasada. ¿Qué le pasaba?


	14. Chapter 14

Y en ese momento, pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente, me di cuenta de algo. Le miré, aún sonrojado, colocando el billete del metro en su cartera, ajeno a su alrededor y a mi mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Skandar? — pronuncié su nombre aún sin dejar de mirar su dulces mejillas rosas y repletas de pequeñas pecas.

— ¿Hm? —dijo distraído mirándome de nuevo.

— Anoche, después de que nos fuéramos cada uno a nuestra casa, ¿te acuerdas que te colaste en mi habitación?

Me escuchó atento y al oír la palabra 'colaste' sus facciones cambiaron y el rosado de sus cachetes desapareció.

— ¿Qué anoche hice qué? —parecía confundido pero su voz era de un tono enfadado y rabioso.

— No eras tú —concluí, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

— Por supuesto que no. No me colaría en tu habitación por la noche para vete a saber lo qué hizo mi hermano ayer.

Su rostro cada vez mostraba más su rabia y aunque quisiera no podía ocultarlo. Soltó un bufido y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del desgastado vaquero.

— Al final no pasó nada —le dije intentándolo calmar aunque la frase no sonó muy tranquilizadora del todo.

— ¿Al final? —dijo casi gritando y empezó a andar hacia la salida, subiendo los pocos peldaños que había delante nuestro.

— Con final me refiero a que… —empecé a decir acelerando el paso hasta alcanzarle en la calle.

El caluroso aire que se respiraba allí abajo, en las vías del tren, cambió por un fresco viento de verano. Incluso sentí frío por un momento. No podía creer la de gente que paseaba por delante de mí. Todo tipo de personas: adultos, adolescentes, mayores, niños, de todas las razas y vestidos cada uno con su propio estilo. Sentí que si ahora me dejaban sola me perdería en medio de todo ese caos y me resultaría difícil volver a casa por mí misma. Skandar que parecía acostumbrado a aquel alboroto seguía andando a mi lado sin decir nada.

— ¿A caso pasa algo porque tu hermano vino a mi habitación? —pregunté con ganas de fastidiarle un poco. Quería ver sus mejillas otra vez cambiar de color.

— No, para nada. Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis —dijo bordemente.

Y aquello me pareció lo más tierno posible. Él, celoso por mí. ¿No era una ricura? Por lo que no pude evitar abrazarle haciendo que parara de caminar. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos quedando mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro. Miré hacia arriba, contemplando su cara de sorpresa recuperando los colores en sus mofletes. Se le veía tan encantador que hacía que me derritiera por dentro. Se quedó parado por unos segundos para luego responder a mi abrazo, quedándome resguardada entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiéndome aún más bajita de lo que ya era.

— ¿A qué viene este abrazo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Me encantas —contesté sincera.

— Tu a mi también.

— No te pongas celoso. No tengo ninguna intención con tu hermano, aunque me vas a tener que ayudar para saber diferenciaros porque me vais a volver loca —dije soltándole.

— La verdad es que no sé qué decirte… —se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo— pero, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que pasó ayer?

— Nada —no quería contarle mucha cosa, lo único que haría sería empeorarlo todo aún más.

—No te creo. Aunque me puedo hacer una idea, sé cómo es mi hermano.

— Pues entonces ya está. Cambiando de tema… tengo hambre.

— Lo suponía. Ven —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—, es por aquí — continuó haciéndome girar hacia la derecha.

Habíamos dejado Oxford Street para seguir por una pequeña calle continua. Circulaba menos tráfico y había pocas personas. Me sentí algo liberada, sentía que podía andar sin sentirme presionada por la demás gente alrededor. En realidad, fue un alivio. Aún cogidos de la mano, algo que hubiera deseado seguir así por mucho tiempo, anduvimos hasta el final de la calle. Se detuvo delante de un pequeño local situado en la esquina, rodeado de ventanas que dejaban ver su interior. Era la cafetería que me había comentado. Me sonrió una vez más y me arrastró dentro. Supuse que sería una de las mejores de la ciudad puesto que estaba llena de gente.

— No hay sitio —le comenté a Skandar.

— Aquí no, pero arriba seguro que sí.

¿Arriba? Dicho esto me condujo hasta unas escaleras situadas cerca de la entrada. Demasiadas pensé yo, hasta que llegamos a la parte más alta. El viento volvió a soplar en mi cara, dejándome aturdida por unos instantes observando la maravillosa vista que se podía ver desde allí.

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña terraza, lo suficientemente alta para poder ver parte de la hermosa ciudad. A mi lado, Skandar observaba mi reacción con una bella sonrisa en su cara.

— Vamos —dijo al final conduciéndome hasta una de las mesas allí colocadas.

Me senté frente a él aún fascinándome con todo a mí alrededor. Y es que aquella era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así con una persona como él.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó mirándome tiernamente.

— Casi tanto como tú.

Por supuesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y yo tampoco pude evitar reírme de su reacción. Se podía decir que aquella mañana transcurría maravillosamente hasta que minutos más tarde, todo cambió.


	15. Chapter 15

Como todo el mundo sabe o debería saber ya es que en Londres el buen tiempo no suele ser lo suyo. Y como era normal nubes grises y otras casi negras cubrieron rápidamente el cielo, casi tan rápido que casi no tuvimos tiempo de salir de la terraza para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Varias gotas de agua habían caído sobre nosotros antes de que pudiéramos seguir disfrutando del desayuno en el interior de la cafetería. Mientras nos hacían esperar para ocupar otras mesas en las que en ese momento se encontraba gente comiendo me quedé mirando a través de los cristales la lluvia que caía con fuerza contra el cemento y habría continuado así si no fuera porque Skandar me hubiera cogido del brazo con fuerza haciéndome girar. Un sentimiento de preocupación afloró en su cara y sólo bastó una mirada para saber que algo no iba bien. Sin siquiera esperar a que nos trajeran otra vez el desayuno me sacó del local a toda prisa pero escondiéndonos de la gente con el fin de escondernos de alguien. Aunque no sabía de quién me lo imaginaba. Si era verdad que Alissa nos había visto en la estación seguramente nos habría seguido hasta el café y ahora se encontraría entre toda aquella gente que esperaba a ser servida de nuevo. No intenté preguntarle si era ella de quién nos escondíamos pues mis dudas se confirmaron al verla detrás de un hombre, mirando en todas las direcciones intentando localizarlos. Basta decir que no lo hizo pues segundos más tarde me encontraba en la calle bajo la espesa lluvia con Skandar sujetándome la mano.

— Siento decirte que hoy no vas a poder terminar tu desayuno— me dijo algo apenado—, no sé cómo se lo monta pero siempre acaba por saber dónde estoy.

— Creo que es mejor que le digas de una vez que no te interesa. Puedes denunciarla también si se resiste. No creo que sea capaz de pasarse la ley por el sobaco—repliqué sin dejar de mirar su mano, sujeta a la mía.

— No creo que nada la detenga—pronunció con la voz cansada a la vez que me llevaba bajo un portal algo alejado de la cafetería.

Allí me soltó de la mano y se sentó en el suelo recostado contra la pared. Apoyó ambos codos en sus piernas mientras lamentaba que no pudiéramos estar ni un minuto sin su presencia.

— El problema de todo esto es que cada vez que parece que ella me va a dejar en paz, mi hermano se hace pasar por mí y la convence otra vez.

— Pobre —comenté a la vez que me sentaba a su lado, lo más cerca que pude.

— No sé qué va a ser de mí—dijo en un suspiro pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza.

— No, lo decía por la chica.

— No lo dirás en serio—pronunció entre dientes quitando el brazo.

— Por supuesto. Imagínate cómo debe de estar. No debe de ser bueno que te estén balanceando todo el día: que si déjame en paz, que si te quiero y así sucesivamente. La pobre debe tener un cacao mental…

— Perdona pero aquí el único que sale perjudicado soy yo. No me deja vivir ni tener amigas. Como tú.

— Bueno, pues entonces te voy a ayudar. Aunque lo haremos de alguna forma en que ni tu ni ella salgáis perjudicados.

— ¿Cómo? —espetó sorprendido.

— ¿Tu qué? ¿Crees que no puedo tener buenas ideas?

— Yo no he dicho nada—se encogió de hombros—, de momento.

Le golpeé en el hombro haciéndome la ofendida.

— Ella está enamorada de ti, pero tú de ella no. Aunque… si no es tan astuta en distinguir entre tú y tu hermano…

— Ya sé —me cortó imaginándose lo que yo iba a decir—, cuando nos encuentre juntos me haré pasar por mi hermano, así cuando ella te vea a ti supondrá que Skandar, es decir yo, estará en otro sitio y me dejará en paz.

— Veo que no lo has captado. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que tu hermano no se va de la lengua y le diga que le hemos mentido.

— Gracias—me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla—, ahora podré quedar contigo sin tener que esconderme de esa psicópata.

— Hmmm, ¿es que quedaremos más veces?

— Puede—se sonrojó de aquella forma que tanto me gustaba—si tú quieres, claro.

— No rechazaría nunca una cita contigo, aunque esto no significa que esté enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo.

— Si tú lo dices…

Bueno, yo lo decía, pero no estaba muy segura de ello. Era muy precipitado decir que sentía algo por él más que pura atracción física, pero estando con él las horas pasaban como minutos y no me importaba bromear o explicarle cosas que a alguien que no fuera mi amigo no le contaría, porque cuando estaba con Skandar podía ser yo misma, estando con él me olvidaba de todo lo demás. Era atracción, pero, ¿amor? Aún no lo sabía.


End file.
